


Your Universe

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Thanatophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: S.Coups helps Reader through an anxiety attack.TW: Anxiety Attack & Talks of Death + Thanatophobia (fear of Death)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is a fictional situation and I am in no way trying to dictate how S.Coups would actually act in this kind of situation. Thank You. :) 
> 
> Also, please remember to bear in mind the TW (anxiety attacks + discussion of death/thanatophobia) and don't read it if you feel like it could negatively impact you as I don't want to cause anyone harm.

The looming thoughts of nothingness; no sight, or touch, or taste, no family or friends. An endless, dark abyss that would last for all eternity - an inevitable that was running closer and closer to you, every time you laughed; loved; tasted; _lived._

Y/N felt their breathing become shallow, as these thoughts - always present, impossible to rid of - began to plague their mind.

"Are you okay, baby?" Your boyfriend, Seungcheol, asked, breaking you from your stupor. 

Y/N was hesitant to spill their thoughts - did they really want to disturb him _again_? Especially when he could do nothing about these worries - he was _your_ universe, but not _the_ universe. But then the thought that he too would face the inevitable hit you, and you could not hide the tremble of your lip or the shaking of your hands. 

A brief shake of the head and you burst out into tears, curling into yourself. Your chest ached, your vision blurred, your hands didn't feel like your own. You're dying - oh god, _you're_ dying. 

You feel warm hands wrapping around your fingers and gently pulling them from your face. Seungcheol's face filled your vision, his eyes radiating warmth and comfort, despite the concern that was evident in them. 

"Oh, sweetheart," he began, "do you remember the technique I taught you? The five, four, three, two, one one?"

You nodded. 

You remember the day that Seungcheol came home from a therapy situation, looking much happier than he had since the start of the month when his anxiety had returned with a vengeance. He had shown you the technique his therapist had taught him, advising you to try it when your thoughts became overwhelming.

"Shall we try it?" He asked, squeezing your hands and snapping you back into the present moment.

You nodded, and started, "One thing I can see is... your cute face!" 

Seungcheol laughed, his nose scrunching up endearingly and then nodded - urging you to continue. 

-

A few minutes later, You and Seungcheol stood together in the kitchen whilst you finished munching on a chocolate bar. 

"And one thing I can taste is mint chocolate."

Seungcheol pretended to gag, but then his face split into his adorable gummy smile, "feeling better now, love? You look better."

You nodded - your chest felt as if a pressure was lifted off of it (and was filled with a deep love for the man in front of you), your mind was quiet and your breathing had returned to normal.

"Thank you," You said, opening your arms. 

Seungcheol was between them in an instance, and you tightened them to hold him in close to you.

You both hummed and rocked from side-to-side, content in each others presence. 

The inevitable was scary and you knew it'd become an overwhelming thought once again, but for now you held the best person in the universe (your universe) in your arms and _nothing_ \- not even nothingness - could ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to improve my writing, so feel free to leave comments if there is something you think I could improve upon. :)


End file.
